


Romantic Love

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e09 The Spear, Late Night Conversations, M/M, no i am not over this episode, yes the season is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: The night before judgement day for Garth, Jack finds him in the kitchen. They have a little chat.





	Romantic Love

Garth took a sip of his coffee and sighed. He didn’t want to go to sleep, despite it being three in the morning. When the day broke, he’d be risking his life. He knew that, the Winchesters knew that. Jack knew that.  
Jack was a sweet kid, too sweet for his own good. Made Garth’s heart melt into a little puddle. It had been quite some time since he’d met anybody in the hunter’s life with so much optimism. Naturally, Garth had taken a mighty shine to him.  
His fingers danced around the rim of his cup, making a soft sound that resounded through the silent kitchen. He could’ve been doing anything at that particular moment. It was possibly his last night on Earth. Why wasn’t he spending it with Benny? He should’ve started driving at eight o’clock just to spend five minutes with Benny. Hell, he’d take just five _seconds_ of looking at Benny again.  
Garth could smell Jack before he even entered the kitchen, treading softly so as not to awaken anyone in the bunker. He clearly hadn’t anticipated Garth already being awake.  
“Garth? What are you doing up?” Jack questioned, worriedly. Garth sighed in response.  
“Savoring the last few hours of my life.” Garth replied. He pushed his cup away. He’d had enough for the night. He was getting sick of the taste. It was easy to grow weary of something when you were prolonging the inevitable.  
Jack went around the side of the table and sat across from Garth, a sort of wide-eyed innocence in his eyes only youth could hold.  
“You’re not going to die, Garth. We won’t let that happen.” Jack insisted.  
“You may not want it to happen, but it’s probably going to. Michael is an Archangel. I’m a werewolf that’s never even eaten a human heart. I’m guessing the winner is obvious.” Garth ran a hand over his face as he spoke.  
“You don’t know that,”  
“I don’t, that’s true. It’s just hard to really see the optimism when you’re going up against something the can and has shattered world. Especially when you have so much to lose. Married guy always dies first.” Garth reasoned.  
“Who are you married to?” Jack asked, confusedly, glancing down at Garth’s wedding ring.  
“Nice fella. Name’s Benny. I reckon he’s too damn good for me.” Garth answered, rueful smile making its way onto his face.  
“You seem to really love him.” Jack commented.  
“I do. More’n I’ve ever loved anyone. ‘Cept my daughter. They’re about equal.” Garth replied. Images of his family circled his brain. He couldn’t bear the thought of leaving them.  
“What’s it like? Romantic love, I mean. I’ve never felt it…” Jack trailed off, suddenly sheepish. Garth couldn’t help but smile. “Ah, sorry. You probably don’t want to answer that.”  
“It’s a good question, kiddo. I’m happy to answer. Ain’t saying it’ll be a good answer. Love is...hard to put into words.” Garth said, allowing himself a moment to think.  
Jack waited, patiently, eyes trained on Garth. From his posture, it seemed he was intent to wait forever. Garth respected him for that, if nothing else.  
“Love is...all consuming. Even in a dangerous place, you feel safe around them, and want them to feel safe around you. You can trust them with anything, and you’d take any secret of theirs to the grave. They’re your home, and you know in your heart that you’re theirs.” Garth said. “You don’t own each other, not really. But you have each other. You’re a team. You can stand on your own, but you don’t want to.” He explained.  
Garth didn’t realize how passionately he felt about it until the rant was over. He felt tears gathering in his eyes and blinked them away.  
He missed Benny. He missed him with every nerve in his body. He’d been doing a good job of not thinking about it, until the kid brought it up.  
“That help, any?” Garth asked, voice breaking.  
“I’m sorry I brought it up. You must be missing your husband.” Jack said, not unkindly.  
“Kid, way more than you’ll ever know. Kills me to think that I might not see him again.” Garth responded, casting his eyes down to the table.  
“I promise, I’ll do everything in my power to get you home.” Jack vowed. He sounded so steadfast that for a moment, Garth believed him.  
“Just promise me...if I don’t make it...tell him he was loved.” Garth said.  
“You’ll make it.”  
“Just promise me, kid.”  
Jack hesitated a moment. “I promise. If you don’t make it out, I’ll tell Benny he was loved.”  
Garth smiled, looking back up into Jack’s eyes. “I should probably hit the hay. Got a big day tomorrow. You should, too.”  
Garth stood up, patting Jack’s shoulder as he left the kitchen. He wasn’t typically the praying sort, but maybe praying he’d make it back home to Benny would be something.  
He just wanted to go home to the one he loved.


End file.
